


Cute

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: It’s not a big deal, decides Raven as she finishes tidying up her work station after a long day. She does it because it’s funny, and she needs something nice in her life. If making jokes at Bellamy’s expense is what it takes, that’s a price she is willing for him to pay.(Prompted by la-petite-fadette, who wanted me to write about Raven teasing Bellamy. Set in an alternative s3 in which most of the Delinquents walked out of Camp Jaha to establish their own village.)





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless fluff, and I have approximately zero regrets.

It’s not a big deal, decides Raven as she finishes tidying up her work station after a long day. She does it because it’s funny, and she needs something nice in her life. If making jokes at Bellamy’s expense is what it takes, that’s a price she is willing for him to pay.

It was all accident at first, and it took her a while to realize how easy it is to make Bellamy fluster, but once she did, there was no turning back. The thing about Bellamy is that he always seems so in control, even when he goofs around. Back when they first set up this village they occupy now, and some Grounders moved in with their families, Raven personally witnessed Bellamy volunteer to babysit all of the eight kids present, and when she found him literally rolling in the grass and searching for acorns with them, he still looked like he knew exactly what was happening in each corner of the meadow, and had the power to make it stop whenever he wanted. She saw him speak in public, make life-or-death decisions, stand up to the Council, teach people to shoot and fight – all of that, with unshakeable confidence. In Raven’s experience, there is only one thing that makes him lose his footing, and that’s Raven herself.

(“Thank you,” she murmured to him the night after he finally lead their people out of Camp Jaha, following weeks of secret preparations and one very rousing speech. “You made it easier for them.”

Bellamy bit his lip at that, suddenly very interested in his own shoes.

“It’s fine,” he says after a moment, tripping over words. “Don’t… It was your idea anyway.”)

Yes. She only teases him for fun.

***

Raven wonders sometimes if the reason why she affects Bellamy so much is that she’s the only person who bothers to give him credit. After all, he doesn’t get flustered with her all the time, so there must be an explanation when he does. Would it be that he just isn’t used to praise? Even now that they’re on their own, far from the cruel grasp of the Council, Bellamy doesn’t get much explicit credit, maybe because he _is_ a little imposing. People respect him, that’s for sure, they listen to him and value his judgement, but when it comes to compliments, they usually come from him, not the other way round. It is, Raven thinks, a sign of a good leader, if his people don’t bother to flatter him, but it still bugs her on some level. He isn’t some kind of a Chancellor. He is Bellamy, and he needs an occasional pat on the head just like everyone else.

So one day, she does just that. Reaches up, and strokes his hair in a gesture so patronizing she gets away with it only because it’s established by now that she can’t stop herself from poking him. He tries to stare her down, and it’s a valiant effort, credit when credit’s due, but there is still something shy about how he carries himself in that moment, as if he wasn’t entirely sure if he shouldn’t lower his head so he can get more petting.

No, it’s not that. Of course it isn’t.

(“You should get some of that,” she points out in the evening after the first day of their first fair in the village, when people, sated with food and drink, are starting to drift away from the common fires in twos and occasional threes. “Would do you some good.”

Bellamy takes another sip of his drink, and she can tell it’s to cover up his nerves, because there are no words coming from him for a few long seconds after he’s done swallowing.

“Cute,” he says sharply in the end. “But pass.”

Well, he can suit himself. If anyone spends the rest of the evening with an uncomfortable feeling in their stomach, hoping that he doesn’t take their advice seriously, it’s not Raven. No, not her. No, sir.)

***

The first time he kisses her is when autumn is well on the way, full of sunny days and cold, unforgiving winds. Raven is in her workshop when it happens, tidying up her precious tools while Bellamy helps her put some boxes on high shelves, and for once, she doesn’t see it coming at all. One moment, he’s simply close, in a way she taught herself not to react to, and she probably says something, or maybe he does, hard to tell. Bottom line is, she ends up in his warm arms, his lips ghosting over hers, soft and still wet from their kiss, familiar shy smile spreading on them from cheek to cheek.

“Do that again,” she demands breathlessly, and laughs when he does, the soft fool that she is.

Next thing she notices, they’re standing focused and motionless, Bellamy’s hands resting on her lower back, her fingers still grasping his hair greedily as if she couldn’t decide if she should pull him closer again. 

“Say something,” she wants to command, but her voice breaks a little at that, uncertainty taking root in her. Is this okay? Is he… Did she make a mistake?

“I don’t even know what to do with you,” he says fondly, like it’s some kind of a grand confession; something that Raven is supposed to understand. 

On some level, she probably does. She understands that there was no mistakes, and that Bellamy doesn’t judge her. She understands how hard it must be to admit that he is exactly where he’s wanted to be for a very long time now. She understands it all, even if she isn’t the kind of a wordsmith who knows how to assure him right off the top of her head. She isn’t hopeless, of course; words will come to her eventually, and she’ll probably tell him in a few weeks. For now, she gives him a teasing grin.

“You had a right idea right there,” she says in a mock-serious tone, and tightens her grip on his hair. “How about you try it again?”

She knows he notices that she breathes easier when he kisses her again.


End file.
